


Only Talent

by HuntsCunt



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, no love in this one, using each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntsCunt/pseuds/HuntsCunt
Summary: Hearing the news of Haas retaining Grosjean, Hulkenberg pays a visit to his favorite sub to get out some of his feelings.





	Only Talent

**Author's Note:**

> These are people whose personae in no way belong to me.  
I was very upset by the news this morning - I can't imagine F1 without Nico - so I dealt with it by writing my first F1 fic. That's about it. This has no redeeming qualities.

Nico pushed hard on the hotel door as soon as Kevin turned the handle.

“You couldn’t have fucking told me ahead of time. Not even a warning?” Nico growled, his blue eyes on fire as his neck turned red from controlled rage.

“Well, hello to you to,” Kevin replied coolly, leaning against the wall, hands crossed over his chest. 

“Fuck you.”

“Well, what did you expect? It’s not like we have that kind of relationship.” Kevin knew his calm demeanor was only infuriating Nico more. But that had always been part of the game, hadn’t it? 

“As much as I hate you and you hate me, some common courtesy would have been nice. But I guess that would be out of character for you,” Nico replied, facing the Dane and balling up his fists to keep from punching that smug smile off his face. 

Nico continued ranting, “Grosjean? Seriously, fucking Grosjean? Was denkt Steiner? Er ist verrückt! Und dumm!” The German switched into his native tongue as his anger continued to rise. 

“Well, maybe Günther wanted someone who actually knows how to get a podium,” Kevin baited. He really was playing with fire now but seeing Nico this upset only satisfied his mind and stimulated his body. 

Nico punched the wall next to Kevin’s head, causing him to flinch unwittingly. That was new, Kevin thought, getting nervous at the level of heat and frustration that Nico was reaching. Yes, he riled up Nico, yes, they hate-fucked, but he had never seen Nico this furious before. Maybe this was a bad idea. But the fear just made his cock press more tightly against his already tight jeans.

The blonde German leaned down into Kevin’s ear, “And yet, I’m still a better driver than you,” shoving his muscular thigh between Kevin’s legs. Kevin couldn’t help but moan and grind his cock into Nico’s hard thigh.

They had been doing this for a while. Ever since Nico took Kevin’s seat at Renault. There was nothing healthy about their relationship, nothing romantic, not even friendship. This was pure, animal fucking, and there was nothing else like it. His wife knew nothing about it, neither did Nico’s girlfriend, whatever her name was. 

And anyway, what was there to tell? The arrangement was simple. Nico would come over, ready to take Kevin, or more often, Kevin would go to his room and tease the taller blonde, goading him until Nico’s rage and desire overrode his normally easy-going personality. Earlier, this season, when Kevin blocked Daniel, moving under breaking, Nico came to “avenge” his teammate, grabbing him out of the shower, and fucking him hard on the bathroom floor. 

But this felt different. All of Nico’s insecurities, his unfinished business, his dashed hopes flashed through his eyes as he pinned Kevin against the wall. He leaned down and bit Kevin’s neck, hard. Kevin winced, and tried to push Nico away, but Nico grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, leaning his body against Kevin. “No, mine,” he stated, putting both of Kevin’s small wrists in one of his hands, and using the other to rip open Kevin’s black button-down shirt. 

Nico’s free hand then drifted up towards Kevin’s face, grabbing his chin and running his thumb along his beard, shoving his face to the side. “Was this your doing?” he whispered into Kevin’s ear. “Afraid to be teammates with me? Afraid the world would see that all you are is a dirty driver and nothing more? That any real man could take that car and at least finish in the points.” Nico licked his hear while pushing his knee farther into Kevin’s crotch, causing him to cringe at the pain. 

“No, no, it wasn’t me,” Kevin insisted, almost pleading. “I just found out yesterday. I wasn’t consulted about the decision at all.”

“Good.” Nico released Kevin from the wall, only to push him to his knees. Nico grabbed Kevin’s blonde hair with one hand while undoing his belt and unzipping his pants with the other. Unlike Kevin, whose pants were uncomfortably tight, Nico was soft, clearly more angry than aroused. Kevin took Nico’s cock hungrily I his mouth, feeling the dick harden as Nico determined the pace with his hand in Kevin’s blond locks. Fairly quickly, Kevin began to gag as Nico hardened, his large penis jamming into the back of Kevin’s throat. As Kevin’s eyes began to water, Nico grabbed his head in both hands and began to skull fuck him, Kevin trying not to puke. He put his hands on Nico’s thighs to slow things down, but Nico swatted them away. “I just want your mouth,” he barked, as spit ran down the Dane’s face and onto Nico’s cock and balls.

Once Nico’s cock was wet with Kevin’s spit, he pulled him up the hair and pushed in forward on the bed. Kevin began quickly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, shoving his fingers in his arse to prepare himself. He knew that in the mood Nico was in, he wasn’t going to him much time.

“Good slut,” Nico said, as he straddled the Dane and pushed himself in with one quick motion. Kevin gasped, the pain of Nico’s thick dick stretching him, but the pleasure of being used by Nico, the intensity of their rivalry, their hate as manifested in this act moved Kevin to moan as Nico grunted. Nico was not slow, but fucked him hard and fast, just like Kevin wanted it. Nico pushed Kevin’s head into the pillow, restricting his breathing, as Nico’s thrusts accelerated and lost their rhythm. 

Nico came with a moan, almost a scream. A scream filled with his frustration, disappointment, the end of his career in F1 and all of the baggage and pressure that had built up over the decade. Nico’s desperate and pathetic cry was all Kevin needed to finish himself off, humping the sheets of the hotel bed, feeling Nico’s cum in his ass as he spurted all over his stomach and the comforter.

Nico pulled out of Kevin and rolled over, but not before wiping his dick clean on Kevin’s pale ass. Kevin looked over at the German and saw a tear run down his cheek as he stared into the ceiling. 

This isn’t what this is supposed to be, Kevin thought, trying to decide on whether to acknowledge or ignore the obvious pain and sadness on Nico’s face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, soft enough that Nico could choose to ignore it if he wanted to. 

Nico wiped his face and stood up, zipping up his pants and tucking his shirt back in. “It’s just how things go,” he replied, the calm, level-headed Nico taking back control. “We all know this isn’t a meritocracy. I don’t have the sponsors, I don’t have a rich dad, the well-known family. I’m not a Schumacher, or a Verstappen, or even a Magnussen,” he commented, looking pointedly at Kevin. This stung, but Kevin knew he wasstill upset, still hurt, and let it slide over him. “All I have is talent. And in this circus, that’s not enough.”

Nico ran his hand through his hair, walking towards the door. “See you on the track tomorrow,” he stated cheekily, leaving Kevin, still face down on the bed, to contemplate the grid next year without the German, without the rivalry and the punishment and the bliss. Fuck Romain, he thought and groaned as he tried to move from his position, body sore from Nico, from the hate and the fire and the passion.


End file.
